


Connectivity

by mylordshesacactus



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, Fivey is confused, also Turlough got arrested again, sex in the console room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylordshesacactus/pseuds/mylordshesacactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t think they’ve run into trouble?”</p><p>“On a paradise pleasure planet that’s had nothing but eternal peace for the last thousand and a half years?” Tegan said. “Of course they have.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connectivity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulisCaesar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulisCaesar/gifts).



> I asked for Nyssa/Tegan prompts. I regret nothing about this decision.

 Tegan's head fell back against the wall as she gave a low groan.

There was a small huff of laughter from the doorway as Nyssa let herself into the console room.

“I take it the Doctor hasn’t made contact yet.”

“Or  _Turlough.”_  Tegan griped. “They were  _supposed_  to send a message an hour ago!”

“You don’t think they’ve run into trouble?”

“On a paradise pleasure planet that’s had nothing but eternal peace for the last thousand and a half years?” Tegan said. “Of  _course_  they have.”

Nyssa laughed outright at that, sitting down next to Tegan on the bench she'd dragged in from sitting room or other. Like hell she was going to _stand_ for all this time. “He  _does_  have something of a talent for it. Still, I’m sure they’ll be fine.” Tegan gave a noncommittal grumble.

“I just wish they’d tell us  _something._ I’m  _bored_  just sitting here!”

Nyssa smiled and ran her fingers idly through Tegan’s short hair. “Well, we can’t have that,” she said with a soft smile, leaning in and pressing a kiss just below Tegan's ear. Then she laid another in the corner of the human's mouth, before a gentle flick of her tongue brought Tegan's lips apart.

Tegan's fingers were just slipping under her shirt when there was a very sudden, very loud burst of static from somewhere on the console.

“Ah,” said the Doctor’s disembodied voice. “Yes, hello. Nyssa? Tegan, can either of you hear me?”

Tegan rolled her eyes and reluctantly stood up to go fiddle with the console buttons. “We can hear you,” she said loudly, trying to find where the microphone was for whatever communications device the Doctor was using. “What happened this time, anyway?”

“Nothing!” The Doctor’s cheerful tone made Tegan roll her eyes again. “There was a bit of confusion with the locals, nothing a bit of diplomacy couldn’t handle. We’re going to be delayed a bit longer though, I’m afraid. I have to meet with their local magistrate to get protective custody of Turlough back.”

“What did he do?” Tegan demanded.

The Doctor stammered for a moment. “Ah. Yes. Well. Minor incident with a visiting ambassador. Quite unfortunate.”

“Doctor…”

“Anyway, it’s settled now,” he finished weakly.

“Well that’s good at least,” Tegan muttered.

“I agree,” Nyssa murmured in her ear, making Tegan jump and turn to face her; she hadn’t realized the little Trakenite had moved quite so close to her side.

“ _Nyss_ — _!_ ”

“Shh,” Nyssa whispered with a sweet smile, placing a light finger over Tegan’s lips and nodding toward the console.

“Is everything all right?” the Doctor asked.

“Fine!” Tegan yelped as Nyssa guided her around until her back was pressed against the console. “Keep, um, keep going.”

Nyssa took her at her word, slipping the buttons of Tegan’s shirt free without the slightest sense of urgency.

“It may take quite a while, I’m afraid, I do apologize,” said the Doctor. “They’re fond of debating here, it turns out, it’s an affront to their honor to deny them the opportunity. I hope Turlough’s not managed to offend any more of them in prison.”

“That’d be awful,” Tegan said absently, closing her eyes as Nyssa stretched up to kiss along her throat, fingers tracing lazy circles on her sides.

“Dreadful,” Nyssa murmured into her neck. She dragged her nails lightly across Tegan’s stomach, drawing a sound from the human’s throat that was very nearly a whimper.

“Yes, it would rather. Tegan, are you quite sure you’re all right? You sound a bit faint.”

“She’s fine, Doctor,” Nyssa said clearly. “Here, let me give us a better connection…” She pressed closer, slipping a leg between Tegan’s and running her hands up the human’s sides and around her back, just as unmistakable a claim as the playful bite she laid just under Tegan’s jaw.

“Better?” she whispered.

“Ynn-huh,” Tegan managed.

“Is that better, Doctor?”

“I suppose so,” he answered. “Listen, I’m very sorry to leave you both there with nothing to do but I really don’t have a choice…”

Tegan was positive he was still talking, but Nyssa’s hands were getting  _very_ distracting and when she latched onto Tegan’s pulse and sucked  _hard_  the human couldn’t quite contain a strangled whine. Nyssa practically purred against her shoulder.

She almost had to stand on tiptoe to rest her lips next to Tegan’s ear. “You may want to tell me to stop, or close that channel,” she murmured, and Tegan could feel her smiling. “ _I_  don’t care who hears.”

“I’ll try to get this all settled as quickly as possible—”

“TakeyourtimeDoctor!” Tegan managed to spit out with slightly manic cheer, narrowly missing the sprinkler controls as she slammed her hand over the comm-system cutoff. It threw her badly off-balance, but that didn’t matter; Nyssa very kindly took both her hands and pulled her back onto her feet properly. She waited just long enough for Tegan’s embarrassed smile to turn to a grin, then casually pushed her back against the console and kissed her for all she was worth.


End file.
